


Magi week day 1: Just remeber that Sharrkan original personality barely lasted one chapter after leaving Heliohapt

by BluePound



Series: Magi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Just friends being friends, Magi Week, Other, bad writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePound/pseuds/BluePound
Summary: Many things happened and now Yamuraiha and Masrur have a mini Sharrkan at their hands. Good news is that there is no one around to get mad at them, bad thing is that there is no one around to help them fix this mess either.This one-shot was written for the magi week, if you want to join please check @mlpdiamondrose on instagram. Or just, you know, do whatever you want as long as it is magi related...
Relationships: Sharrkan & Masrur, Sharrkan & Yamuraiha | Yamraiha, Yamuraiha & Masrur
Series: Magi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024662
Kudos: 8





	Magi week day 1: Just remeber that Sharrkan original personality barely lasted one chapter after leaving Heliohapt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, as I said before this was made for Magi week, pls join if you can. We really want the fandom to grow and more people to know about Magi, anything is allowed as long as it is Magi related !

_ This is bad  _ was the only thing  Yamuraiha could think at the moment.  
  
She had been practicing her potions, there was no work to do and pretty much everybody had some businesses out of Sindria so it was perfect.  
  
Masrur and Sharrkan where also in her lab, they had been the guinea pigs for the day and although Sharrkan was clearly not happy, Masrur's face was a blank page as usual.  
  
She had no idea of how that happened, those where only some basic and inoffensive potions, but one wrong move and everything exploded covering the room in a thick black smoke. The last thing she heard was Sharrkan scream as one of the shelves fell on him, and the sound of the potion bottle breaking before she passed out from the lack of oxygen.  
  
When the smoke went down and she finally woke up again everything was silent. Near her Masrur was also slowly opening her eye, but there was no sign of Sharrkan. She looked trying to remember the last place where she saw him. If that scream was really something falling on him, he was probably in danger right now, those potions where no joke and if the got mixed with each other it could even kill someone.  
  
She finally stopped at a corner near the widow where a large wood shelve used to stay, but now was laying in the ground completely surrounded by broken glass and some sort of dark purple-green mix. From underneath it a tiny hand could be seen, but Yamuraiha had no time to think how that hand was way too small to belong to Sharrkan.  
  
And apparently Masrur was the same because he had barely open his eyes and was already running towards the shelf.  
  
"Wait !" Yamuraiha screamed, making Masrur freeze in the same instant. "You can't touch the potion, we don't know what is in it."  
  
The fanalis nodded before carefully lifting up the shelf, while Yamuraiha put on a pair of gloves. When she finally turned around her heart almost stopped.  
  
It was Sharkkan after all, but not her Sharkkan. Laying in the ground was a little kid, he looked even younger than in the time they met...  
  
She had no idea of how it had happened, but she prayed she could fix before Ja'far coming back.  
  
****  
  
Cleaning the mess was not easy, cleaning Sharrkan even worse.  
  
But with the help of Masrur she was able to finish quickly. The whole time Sharrkan didn't woke up not even once, probably a blessing since he was badly hurt and a crying child was the last thing Yamraiha needed on that moment.  
  
"W-who are you... ?" even if he was clearly younger the voice was the same Yamuraiha remembered. "Where is this ?"  
  
"Sharrkan... you don't remember ?" Yamuraiha said slowly. She had brought he over to his bedroom after cleaning in hope he wouldn't remember this was all her fault, but if he really had amnesia the situation was way worse they had believed at first. "We are in your bedroom."  
  
"T-this is not my bedroom," he answered looking around. "And where is my mother."  
  
Yamuraiha kinda of pitied him, she would probably be really scared if she was a kid and suddenly woke up in a place she had never seen before surrounded by strangers. This Sharrkan also looked very shy and quiet, so it was probably even worse to him.  
  
"You're in Sindria now," Yamuraiha almost jumped when Masrur entered the room with the food she had asked. "Your mom asked us to take care of you for a while."  
  
Whether Sharrkan believed them or not it didn't matter because he just nodded and went quiet after that.  
  
"Hey..." Yamuraiha whispered. "Do you think there is something wrong with Sharrkan ? He's being so quiet..."  
  
"Oh, he used to be like this when we met."  
  
"Eh... really ?!" for some reason Yamuraiha couldn't imagine such a scene.  
  
"Yeah... it lasted for five minutes before leashing out on me." Yeah, that sounded way more like the Sharrkan she knew.  
  
"Masrur," she said. "I will need you to keep an eye on him, since I still need to find out how to fix this mess."  
  
"Ok," Masrur nodded. "There is only one problem... he's gone."  
  
Yamuraiha quickly turned around to see where Masrur was pointing. The bed was completely empty. That little bastard had eaten the food and run away without making a sound ! How was that even possible for God's sake, was Sharrkan only purpose to make her life a living hell ?  
  
"Arrrg ! That son of a bitch!"  
  
Masrur nodded. Sharrkan's mother was indeed a bitch.  
  
****  
  
Hours, six hours. And no sign of that brat. Yamuraiha was sure she would become bald by the end of the day. They had searched the whole castle, had he escaped to the city ? It was even harder since they couldn't tell anyone what had happened. That was when Yamuraiha finally realized. Even if they didn't tell anyone, people would have noticed a unknown little kid walking around wouldn't they ? Especially if said kid looked exactly like Sharrkan !  
  
She almost hit herself, none of the two had checked the room before leaving !  
  
Yamraiha started to run without caring if she could fall or not, Masrur clearly hadn't realized the same thing as her but he made no questions and only followed as usual.  
  
"So you were here after all." she screamed lifting up the sheets to look under the bed.  
  
Part of her kinda expected Sharrkan to start crying, he clearly didn't had the same personality of his older self and this Sharrkan seemed to be way more sensitive. But for her surprise, he actually punched her before running towards the door.  
  
Luckly Masrur was able to cath him in the last moment.  
  
"Sharkkan what the hell ?" she said. "Do you know how much time we spent looking for you today ?!"  
  
"Shut up you old hag !" he still trying to punch Masrur but a fanalis was clearly way stronger than a little kid so it had no effect at all. "Take me back to my house !"  
  
"This is your house you idiot !"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid ? This is clearly not even my country !"  
  
"Yes, I do think you're stupid ! What are you going to do about it ?"  
  
Masrur smiled a little. At least Sharrkan was back to his usual self. If only those two could stop fighting so Yamuraiha could bring Sharrkan back to normal before Ja'far coming back, well...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked and are planning on joining the rest of us :'(


End file.
